


Power Rangers: Birth by Sleep

by Vandalia1998



Series: Rainbow Warriors Prologue [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Three friends are  seperated by the forces of Darkness as they try to save all of reality.





	Power Rangers: Birth by Sleep

Time is a crazy thing. Every action or inaction creates a new World Line and Sub World Lines. Every major world line converges on covergance points that can't be changed unless you jump to another major worldline.

At the center of all worldlines is a planet known as the Land of Departure, a place where wariors train with Keyblades to project the time waves.

This is their story and the story of how All World Lines almost fell to DISPAIR

=====================================================================================

EARTH  
DECEMBER 28, 1979  
WORLDLINE BETA

Master Xehanort stood on the shoreline of a nearby river as the near dead body of his once aprintance Ventus lie dieing in a sleeping bag. "I had hoped you could help me create the X-Blade but I guess I was hoping for too much. But not to worry your sacrifice will be put to good use."

Ventus slipped from the world of the living to world of beyond. As he was heading toward the light of death and smaller light was heading his way. The soul of a new born was heading towards his body about to be born. The soul of Ventus and the soul of the newborn chrashed into each other. Ventus found himself inside the new born's heart.

The Newborn said. "What's wrong."

Ventus said, "My heart as been ripped apart and now im dieing."

The newborn said, "I can share with you part of my heart til you get back on your feet."

Ventus said, "Thanks what is your name?"

The newborn said, "My name is ............."

Back in the real world Master Xehanort was about to throw Ventus's dead body into the river to get rid of the body when he started to move and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Oh you live after all. Maybe all isnt lost. Maybe the X-Blade can be mine after all."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

LAND OF DEPARTURE  
JULY 11, 1984  
WORLD LINE 0

Ventus was watching the meteor shower with his two best friends Aqua and Terra. Ventus was fourteen, Aqua was fifteen and Terra was seventeen. All three were training under Master Eraqus the ruller of the Land of Departure to be future Keybade Masters and the protector of the Time ways.

Ventus said, "Tomarow you too will compete to see who will be a Keyblade Master. I wish i could join you."

Aqua said, "You will catch up in no time. We just started a few years before you arived so we had a bit of a head start" As she gave him a comforting Hug.

Terra said, "No Matter what the three of us will reamain friend."

Aqua said, "Oh course we will why wouldn't we?"

Terra said, "No reason I just wanted to say it."

The three friends went to bed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

LAND OF DEPARTURE  
JULY 12, 1984  
WORLD LINE 0

Master Xehanort was talking with his aprintance Vanitus.

Vanitus said, "Just let me kill Ventus we don't need him for our plans."

Master Xehanort said, "You will do no such thing, I have to keep up apperances while im here with my Old friend. You have to get Ventus off world after that what ever happens to him happens. Weither he is defeated by you or he proves usefull is up to him. Now I have to watch twod of my friend's apprentances compete to be a keyblade master. The results could come in handy for my plans.

Ventus walked off towards Ventus's room while Master Xehanort took his place by Master Eraqus's side.

Master Eraqus said, "Today we will see who is worthy of becoming a Keyblade Master, It might only be one of you, pr it might be both of you. In fact it might be neither of you. We shall soon see."

Aqua and Terra summoned their keyblades and started dueling.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile Ventus was waiting in his bedroom thinking about his friends. "I wish I could watch the fight, but I guess I can congradulates them afterwards." Jut then a yellow disk was thrown at his Stomach and he picked it up. "What's this."

Vanitus said, "It's the Yellow Morpher, you can use it to transform into the Yellow Ranger."

Ventus said "Master Eraqus said, "I wasn't ready for this yet."

Vanitus said, "Just as a thought you are a whimp who cant stand up for him self. Fine don't take it but dont blame me when your friends leave you behind."

Ventus stood up, "What do you mean?"

"Terra is going on a Journey and you will never see him again." Then Vanitis disapeared in a black light.

Ventus looked at the Morpher and said, "Terra" and then ran off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Terra sat on the stairs looking at his Red Morpher. "I can't belive Aqua is going to be a master and Im not. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Master Xehanort responded. "Master Eraqus thinks Darkness whould be destroyed but he's wrong. Light can not exsist with out Darkness. Darkness must be focused. Learn this and you too can be a master."

Just then the Alarm went off and Terra ran inside.

Aqua and Master Eraqus were talking to some old man on a screen. "I understand I will send my students to investagte." He turned off the screen. "That was my old friend Master Yen Sid, he said that monsters kniwn as the Unversed are atatcking the Word Lines. If the forces of Darkness were destroy time all we have fought for will be lost. Terra you must go and investigate and stop the Unversed."

Terra said, "I will."

Master Eraqus said, "Consider this as a change for me to change my mind about making you a Master. If it was up to me I'd make you a Master in an insitance but hiow can I you when you are obsesed with the Darkness."

"I will make you proud of me Master." Then he ran off.

Aqua went to leave too but Master Eraqus said, "Wait I need to ask a favor of you."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Terra was holding his Morpher and looking up at the sky when Ventus ran up to him. "Here to wish me luck on my mission?"

Ventus said, "I...."

Terra said, "Thanks man I will see yo uwhen I get back." He hold up is Morpher. "Red Ranger of Earth, Power Up!" Terra transformed into his Keyblade Armor and got on his hover cycle and flew off through one of the wormholes."

Ventus looked at the Morpher that stranged masked guy had gave him. Then held it up. "Yellow Ranger of Air, Power Up!" Ventus transformed into his Keyblade Armor and hopped on his hover board and flew up into a wormhole to follow Terra.

Meanwhile Aqua and Master Eraqus watched the whole thing transpire at the top of the stairs. They ran down to try and stop him but was too late and Ventus disapeared in a wormhole.

Eraqas said, "Ventus isn't ready for the outside world it is too dangerous."

Aqua said, "I will bring Ventus back I promise Master." She held up her Morpher, "Blue Ranger of Water, Power Up!" She transformed into her keyblade armor and hoped on her Hover skijet and left via the worm hole.

Master Eraqus looked up at the sky, "Come back soon everyone"


End file.
